IT STARTS HERE
by cocopops1995
Summary: When he wakes up his head is pounding and his whole body hurts. What's worse is that he can't remember anything. Who is he? And who is this girl with the beautiful green eyes? (Once off )


**AN: I don't own any of DC's characters! Except for Rourke, she's mine! :)**

**IT STARTS HERE…**

His head was pounding. His whole body hurt. He was sure he must have broken a rib, maybe five. He felt like he fell off a twelve story building. Then he opened his eyes… and forgot the pain as he looked into her forest-green eyes for the first time.

"Hey there fluff." she said, with the sweetest smile.

"Hi." he said lamely, awestruck by her beauty.

She had brown hair that was pulled back into a French braid with a few stray curls popping up here and there she looked like she was well built, lean, but it had obviously been a while since she had eaten a proper meal, her cheeks were a little sunken, her eyes too. She was also very pale, as if she hadn't been out in the sun in a while.

"How's the head?" she asked

He groaned as he remembered the pounding in his head, which intensified at that moment, "Like someone's using it as a drum set for a heavy-metal band."

She giggled, "What's your name, fluff?"

He started to answer but then stopped. What was his name? He couldn't remember!

"You don't have to tell me your real name. I know you superhero types are protective over your secret identities. I even left your mask on…"

She watched as he reached up to touch the black mask on his face. Then it dawned on her.

"You don't remember, do you?"

He shook his head in despair, "I don't remember anything… What happened? How did I get here, with you?"

She saw the panic and fear threatening to overwhelm the forced calm in his sea-blue eyes.

He listened in silent awe as she recounted how he had literally landed in front in an alley the previous night, how she had defeated the group of 3 ninjas that had come down after him. She answered his sceptical look with a shrug, "I'm tougher than I look."

He tried to recall that night but nothing came to him.

In the end it was her story that brought back his memories because hers was so similar to his own. She told him everything about herself. Her parents had died at an early age and she had been adopted by a woman who had taught her how to fight but her 'grandfather' was a cruel man and she was soon forced to leave her adopted mother. After a lot of hitchhiking she somehow ended up in South Africa, where she was found by a family of ninja. The father made his living as a self-defence instructor, he took her in as one of his own and she felt more at home with her four new brothers than ever before.

"A month ago I went out for a walk one night. When I came back the house was on fire. I heard on the news that a gas leak caused the explosion… they didn't survive." She told with tears in her eyes and a wavering voice.

She had spent the last month living out her days in the basement of an abandoned house and her night on the streets, taking on anyone who dared to bring pain and sorrow to others.

On the fifth morning he left her a note, promising to return.

It took a full week of convincing to get Bruce to go back for her but he finally gave into Dick's incessant nagging but things got busy and it took them a month to get back to South Africa. He found her in an alley. She thought it was ironic that he found her in the same alley where she found him. He was worried by her appearance, she had lost a lot of weight since the last time he had seen her.

"Hello, Rourke." he said

She smiled when she recognised him, "Hello, fluff. What took you so long?"

He half-smiled at her, "Oh you know, the life of a superhero and all, it can get pretty hectic."

"I can imagine," she said wryly, "I assume the man in black is a friend of yours."

"How did you know I was there?" Batman asked in his gruff voice that made most villains cry for their mommies.

She shrugged, "I was trained in the art of ninjitsu." she answered, offering no further explanation.

Robin was surprised that she had noticed Batman in the shadows but shrugged it off.

"Batman, meet Rourke Hunter. Rourke, meet Batman."

"Hi." Rourke said

Batman grunted

Robin smiled and then Batman did something that completely swept her off her feet. He offered to take her in, give her a home and a life. She was dumbstruck by the invitation.

Then the boy whom she had saved a month ago looked at her with those amazing sea-blue eyes that now held a promise of better things to come.

"You saved me, now let me save you." he pleaded

When she nodded his smile was so wide that she couldn't help smiling back.

He said: "Welcome to your life. It starts right here, right now, with me." 

**AN: so what did you guys think? please review! :)**


End file.
